A computing system may include at least one processor, memory, and input/output (I/O) devices. I/O devices may include storage, a network interface card, peripherals, or the like. A processor may be connected to other processors, memory, and I/O devices by way of busses. A computing system may perform different workloads, and different workloads may utilize the processor and bus resources of a computing system in different ways and to different extents.